


No Illusion

by Flynnafly (Pixtta)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixtta/pseuds/Flynnafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was different. She was certain of it, because she was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magician

“Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve come to the end of the show, and what you’re about to witness is no illusion” The man on stage quickly twirls around, his cape billowing out, and approaches a large tank filled with water. His cape is unclasped and tossed to the side as a step ladder is placed on the side of the tank which he quickly ascends. The man’s assistant cuffs his hands and feet together in several complicated links and chains then disappears into the shadows on the side of the stage.

A young woman in the audience watches enraptured, curiosity piqued, leaning forward in her seat slightly as the man descends into the tank. Minutes pass as the man slowly works through his bindings, not struggling at all. Seven minutes and forty three seconds later all of the chains lay at the bottom of the tank and the magician swims his way up grabbing the edge of the tank, pulling himself up, over, and flipping out to land on the stage with a splash and a loud cheer erupting from the audience.  
  
He smiled out to the crowd, arms spread wide and bowing. His assistant came out from the shadows to join him in his bow, then the curtain slowly closed and the audience dispersed. The woman remained until at last she was the only spectator left. It was then she arose and made her way backstage. She stopped before a door marked with a rich purple star and knocked.


	2. The Girl Out of Time

The woman stood before a door. A rather plain door, simply embellished with a purple star. Just seconds ago, she had summoned the courage to knock, and now waited with baited breath. She stepped back as the door swung open, the magicians assistant peering out at her.

“Hello, there! Can I help you?” The assistants head tilted to the side curiously and slightly comical.

“I was hoping I could speak with Mister Ampora” The woman smoothed down her skirt nervously.

“Oh, um, I suppose that would be-” it was then that she was interrupted by the man in question.

“Who’s at the door, Fef?” He walked over and stood by her. He had abandoned his fancy waistcoat and had a towel slung around his shoulders.

“This lady was hoping to speak to you”

He seemed to contemplate it for a moment before nodding. “I don’t see why not. Why don’t you head back to the hotel. I’ll finish packin’ up”

The assistant, Fef as he called her, nodded and excused herself from the room.

The woman let herself into the room, and as the door clicked shut behind her, she turned to him.

“I see no point in wasting time, so I’ll get right to it. I want to know how you pulled that stunt in the tank.”

He simply smiled at her. “Haven’t you heard? A magician never reveals his tricks”

“Only you and I both know it wasn’t a trick” She crossed her arms.

“Who are you anyway? A reporter or somethin’?” He mirrored her actions.

“My name is Aradia Megido and I can control time.”

He blinked, slowly drawing in a breath before responding. “And I’m Eridan Ampora and I’m King of Scotland”

“The first part may be true, however, the second part is false. The proper response would be ‘I can breath under water’” Aradia quipped right back.

Eridan burst out laughing “Have you no sense of humour?”

“I have an excellent sense of humour, however, I’m not quite in the joking mood at the moment. Now, please, respond in a serious manner. How did you hold your breath that long in the tank?” She tapped her fingers along her arm impatiently.

“I could just be extremely talented, ever thought of that? The world record is nineteen minutes and twenty one seconds.” He fidgeted slightly under her harsh gaze and adjusted his glasses.

“I doubt the people making those records have also been concentrating on unshackling themselves. You had no sense of panic whatsoever.” She continued her glare.

“Are you questionin my actin skills now too?” Eridan scoffed.

“What is it going to take for you to tell the truth? Will I have to prove my abilities first?” She placed her hands on her hips squaring herself up to him.

“Oh please, you have to be jokin with me. There is no way you can control time” He chuckled lightly.

Aradia reached forward and grabbed his arm, and just like that, time snapped out of place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoy it and the next chapter shouldn't take as long to come out. Feel free to leave some constructive criticisms or comments on what you think so far~

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a work in progress and will hopefully be updated semi-regularly. The next chapter should be longer.  
> I'm not used to posting my fics, so some feedback would be nice :)


End file.
